People
There are two ways to recruit people to join your caravan. The first method is by getting volunteers, who are limited in numbers and can only be obtained by doing missions. The second, more common method is recruiting mercenaries. In some towns, in particular the large ones, you can hire mercenaries to join your caravan on the condition of a weekly salary. If this salary is not paid then they will leave and stay at the nearest town. All recruited NPCs will fight with you in battle and can be controlled as well as equipped with whatever you see fit. NPCs will also increase max load but will consume food and water. They can also slow down your caravan if their speed is the lowest. Every NPC can be trained at school to increase their skills. Volunteers Volunteers are you, the main character, and other people who join your caravan as part of the story. They work for your caravan for no wages, unlike mercenaries. They do everything that you can do including fighting and carrying cargo but they can also go to schools like mercenaries. Some volunteers can be captured in battle and then recruited from being a prisoners but they would technically become mercenaries as you have to pay them wages this way. Spencer Rice *Stats: 3/4/5/10 *Noticeable Traits: Doctor Skill, Veterinarian Skill In order to recruit Spencer Rice, you will need to make the Drekar leave or destroy them. If you plan to destroy them, you will need to tell Spencer Rice that the Drekar are planning to leave or that they declined the negotiation. You cannot recruit Spencer Rice if too many Kivi warriors die during the attack. You need at least +2 Reputation with Spencer if you want to recruit him (which means you need at least +6 virtue when talking to him at the first time, in Araten). You can get Spencer with a Reputation of +0 with him. Your caravan may need to defeat at least one group of Drekar during the war to reduce Kivi deaths. The recruitment requirements may be a combination of Reputation and Kivi deaths in the war. This may help those characters with Intelligence too low to get the positive Reputation dialogue options in Araten. Olaf *Stats: 4/6/7/7 *Noticeable Traits: Sight Skill, Hunting Skill, Rifle Skill Olaf becomes available in the Storyline after he has been released from Cotton Fields. Samantha Stone *Stats: 6/8/7/7 *Noticeable Traits: Mechanic Skill Becomes available from playing on the Liberation Army's Storyline and successfully helping the Mikaze Rebellion and through correct dialogue. Sigurd *Stats: 4/3/10/7 *Noticeable Traits: Rifle Skill Becomes available after he presents the Regin's Gang Side-Mission. Lois *Stats: 4/8/6/7 *Noticeable Traits: Crossbow Skill, Sword Skill Becomes available if on good terms with Lois and Pullid Camp when searching for allies for the war against The Federation. Duval *Stats: 5/7/4/4 *Noticeable Traits: ?? A marauder captured by Alkubra Police that volunteered to join the police in exchange for forgiving him his sentence. Becomes available during the Qubba-Federation War as the protagonist looks to recruit allies from Captain Mustaparta successfully through proper dialogue. Giuliano *Stats: 3/6/6/4 *Noticeable Traits: ?? A marauder captured by Alkubra Police that volunteered to join the police in exchange for forgiving him his sentence. Becomes available during the Qubba-Federation War as the protagonist looks to recruit allies from Captain Mustaparta successfully through proper dialogue. Mercenaries Mercenaries are companions that are paid a weekly fee. Auto-payment is default, so as long as you have the cash, you should not worry about when to pay mercenaries. If you do not have enough cash to pay a mercenary, then you will receive a notification that they will leave your party at the next town. Mercenaries available for hire are different for each save, so if you find a desirable character in one save, you will most likely not find them in a different play-through. Mercenaries can be recruited several ways: # Hired from a town. Enter a town and click on hire people. A list of people will appear and clicking on their portrait will show all their stats and their price. Sometimes a town will not have any characters for hire, and you must either wait for some to appear or travel to a different town. Some character will refuse to work for you due to having a low relation with their faction. The people you can hire in a town change periodically, so if you really want a specific character, act quickly. # Free a prisoner or slave. Go to "Crew" in the caravan menu and find a slave or prisoner. Click free, and you may be given an option to hire them. If this option does not appear, you will need to raise their morale by giving them more rations, or better tasting rations (like lamb or goat, and not insects). To adjust their rations, go to "Supply" in the caravan menu. # If you engage a party that had slaves, you may choose to escort them to the next town. If you check "Crew" under the caravan menu, you may have the option of hiring them as mercenaries. You must hire them before you reach a town, otherwise they will become a part of the city's unemployed instead of a mercenary. Mercenary prices typically depend on what region they are recruited and their experience. Mercenaries recruited in the tribal region may cost less than 1,000 per week, while those in the Qubba region may be over 10,000 per week. Mercenaries with higher experience tend to be more expensive, while those with lower experience are cheaper. Their prices can also depend on their relation to you. Their relation depends on what faction they consider themselves a member, meaning if you are friendly with that faction, there price/week may be lower, while if that faction hates you, they may be very expensive or possibly even refuse to work for you. Mercenary salaries can be changed in the caravan menu under "Crew". The base salary paid for a mercenary is the salary that you initially agreed upon. Mercenaries receive morale improvements when given a raise. This can be especially useful when you are fighting a much larger or tougher foe, because AP increases with a higher morale. If you plan on avoiding enemy parties, you should pay the base salary, while if you become a raider, you may want to give all your mercenaries a raise. Base Mercenaries Base Mercenaries are special mercenaries that are usually 'named after actual users who have helped with the creation of ''Caravaneer 2, whether from beta testing or donations for the development of the game. They are hirable in certain towns, complete with fixed attributes and skills. They can never despawn from the hirable pool of people from their respective Towns unless dismissed after being hired. Alvin Sun *Stats: 3/7/5/5 *Faction: Janubi Government Recruitable in Botxo. Real-life Alvin Sun helped the game creation as a crowdfunder. Arsenity K *Stats: 5/8/4/3 *Faction: Alkubra Police Recruitable in Orth. Real-life Arsenity Krasnoff helped the game creation as a crowdfunder. Cameron Hale *Stats: 5/8/6/1 *Faction: Alkubra Police Recruitable in Fort Mitchell. Real-life Cameron Hale helped the game creation as a crowdfunder. Carlos Besga *Stats: 4/4/5/7 *Faction: Janubi Government Recruitable in Botxo. Real-life Carlos Besga Arcauz have helped the game creation as a crowdfunder and translator (Iberian Spanish). Chiva Guvera *Stats: 7/8/2/2 *Faction: Janubi Government Recruitable in Mikaze. Dr Jose Sans *Stats: 6/4/4/8 *Faction: The Federation *Special: Doctor Skill, First Aid Skill Recruitable in Toho Sands. Real-life Jose Sans Tojo have the nickname "LtHunter" and helped the game creation as a crowdfunder, tester, medical consultor and translator (Brazilian Portuguese, German, Dutch, Romanian, Polish, Traditional Chinese, Iberian Spanish and Latin American Spanish). FooFoo *Stats: 6/3/3/8 *Faction: Alkubra Police Recruitable in Orth. Joey Ang *Stats: 4/7/6/8 *Faction: Qubba Government Recruitable in Qubba. Lilith *Stats: 8/10/1/1 *Faction: Qubba Government *Special: Collecting Skill Recruitable in Qubba. Mimsy *Stats: 5/10/4/1 *Faction: Janubi Government Recruitable in Mimb. Real-life mimsy helped the game creation as a tester. Neidy Dark Teng *Stats: 4/4/8/4 *Faction: Janubi Government Recruitable in Tifk. Real-life NDark Teng helped the game creation as a crowdfunder, tester and translator (Traditional Chinese). Neil Wiseman *Stats: 6/4/6/4 *Faction: Travellers Recruitable in Northway. Real-life Neil Wiseman helped the game creation as a crowdfunder. Owl *Stats: 4/8/4/4 *Faction: Ozbet Government Recruitable in Ozbet. Ryan Krows *Stats: 4/3/9/4 *Faction: Alkubra Police Recruitable in New Serino. SlavesCategory:Characters There are different ways to obtain slaves. You can buy them, enslave your prisoners or take the slaves your defeated enemies were transporting. Owning slaves gives you slaver reputation that may be harmful for the story. This reputation can be reduced by freeing slaves. Slaves can carry weight, but they don't participate in battles. Temporary Members Temporary members are all those people who will automatically leave your caravan when certain conditions are met. These can be freed slaves or prisoners, dismissed mercenaries or somebody who temporarily accompanies you as part of the story. Temporary members may or may not participate in battles depending on the specific kind, but they are never controlled by you on the battlefield. Thum *Stats: 4/4/7/5 *Faction: Lintu A person from Lintu Camp that is sent with the protagonist when Kukul agrees to help the protagonist out with Drekar Camp via negotiations. He is armed with a Scimitar. Drekar Raiders will ignore the protagonist while Thum is in the protagonist's caravan. Thum departs from the protagonist once the protagonist arrives at Drekar Camp or after 9 days since he joins the protagonist, what comes first. If the protagonist reach Drekar Camp with Thum, the protagonist's reputation with Drekar will be set to zero once the protagonist go back to the Map Interface (what makes Drekar Raiders ignores the protagonist even after Thum departs). Then, he departs from the protagonist and becomes succeptible to attack, both from Drekar Raiders, Rovers, and the protagonist's caravan, who can capture and hire Thum. Durruti *Stats: 4/5/6/5 *Faction: Liberation Army One of the two fighters Nikuban sends to help you clear the Winchester Hamlet. He is armed with M1 Garand. After defeating the Winchester Clan, he will stay with you until the next time you enter Ozbet. Since he won't appear on the map, there's '''no chance to capture or hire him. * Named after spanish anarchist Buenaventura Durruti, leader of early Spanish Civil War. Makhno *Stats: 3/5/8/3 *Faction: Liberation Army One of the two fighters Nikuban sends to help you clear the Winchester Hamlet. He is armed with M1 Garand. After defeating the Winchester Clan, he will stay with you until the next time you enter Ozbet. Since he won't appear on the map, there's no chance to capture or hire him. * Named after ukrainian anarchist Nestor Makhno, commander of the Makhnovshchina ''(Revolutionary Insurrectionary Army of Ukraine) from 1918 to 1921. Leymar *Stats: 3/2/4/6 *Faction: ? "A man who knows cannabis", according Eliah. Teach Liberation Army workers about cannabis cultivation to start a plantation in former Winchester Hamlet and turn it into Hempton. Lagertha *Stats: 4/4/7/5 *Faction: Pullid A member of Lois' Squad who aids the protagonist in defeating Regin's Gang. She is armed with a Scimitar. Becomes ready to be attacked once she and the rest of the girls sent returns to Pullid Camp. She can then be hired as a mercenary if she is imprisoned. * Has a '''High Sword Skill' * Her name may be a reference to the Vikings character "Lagertha" Brienne *Stats: 9/3/5/3 *Faction: Pullid A member of Lois' Squad who aids the protagonist in defeating Regin's Gang. She is armed with a Scimitar. Becomes ready to be attacked once she and the rest of the girls sent returns to Pullid Camp. She can then be hired as a mercenary if she is imprisoned. * Has a High Sword Skill * Her name might be a reference to the Game of Thrones character "Brienne of Tarth" Tauriel *Stats: 3/7/9/3 *Faction: Pullid A member of Lois' Squad who aids the protagonist in defeating Regin's Gang. She is armed with a Crossbow. Becomes ready to be attacked once she and the rest of the girls sent returns to Pullid Camp. She can then be hired as a mercenary if she is imprisoned. * Has a High Crossbow Skill * Her name might be a reference to the Lord of the Rings character "Tauriel" Unique Characters These characters are always in the game with preset stats and can be recruited into the protagonist's Caravan. Lisa *Stats: 2/5/4/5 (Normal) or 3/7/6/5 (Hard) *Faction: Rovers One of the Rovers in Sigurd's Hut. She is armed with a Luger 08 with 9mm Parabellum LRN ammo (2 ammo in Normal Mode and 15 ammo in Hard Mode). Can join your Caravan by recruiting her when captured as a Prisoner. Buck *Stats: 6/4/7/3 *Faction: Rovers One of the Rovers in Sigurd's Hut. He is armed with a baseball bat. Available only in Hard Mode. Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when captured as a Prisoner. Chestnut *Stats: 6/2/4/2 (Normal) or 7/4/6/2 (Hard) *Faction: Rovers One of the Rovers in Sigurd's Hut. He is armed with a knife. Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when captured as a Prisoner. Kevin A *Stats: 4/9/5/5 (Normal) or 4/10/6/5 (Hard) *Faction: Liberation Army A member of Liberation Army that works in the Alkubra region who can introduce the protagonist with missions that would lead up to the Liberation Army storyline. He collects exotic weapons and helps introduce Pim. Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when captured as a Prisoner. John Patson *Stats: 5/4/4/7 *Faction: Narizians Leader of the Narizian religion. Has issues with the Workforce Merchants and the Church of the Man of Zinc. Under specific decisions through dialogue, will set up the Narizian Colony settlement. Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when captured as a Prisoner. Albert Fish *Stats: 4/6/8/5 *Faction: ? One of the cannibals that kidnaps people near Confusion. He is the only cannibal armed with a gun (Luger P08 with 30 9mm Parabellum LRN ammo) and wearing armor (Grey Vest). Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when captured as a Prisoner. Rudolf Rocker *Stats: 4/4/3/8 *Faction: Liberation Army One of the Mikaze rebellion leaders that accompanies Samantha Stone if the protagonist convince her to go to Tifk for a tour in Workforce Merchants industries. Cannot actually join your Caravan as a mercenary. Rather, he joins temporarily as an Escorted person. Noam Chomsky *Stats: 3/5/6/9 *Faction: Liberation Army One of the Mikaze rebellion leaders that accompanies Samantha Stone if the protagonist convince her to go to Tifk for a tour in Workforce Merchants industries. Cannot actually join your Caravan as a mercenary. Rather, he joins temporarily as an Escorted person. Hubert Lagardelle *Stats: 2/4/2/8 *Faction: Liberation Army One of the Mikaze rebellion leaders that accompanies Samantha Stone if the protagonist convince her to go to Tifk for a tour in Workforce Merchants industries. Cannot actually join your Caravan as a mercenary. Rather, he joins temporarily as an Escorted person. Juan García Oliver *Stats: 5/7/4/6 *Faction: Liberation Army One of the Mikaze rebellion leaders that accompanies Samantha Stone if the protagonist convince her to go to Tifk for a tour in Workforce Merchants industries. Cannot actually join your Caravan as a mercenary. Rather, he joins temporarily as an Escorted person. Chairman Brass *Stats: 4/5/6/5 *Faction: Bunker The leader of your bunker. Puts the protagonist through the task of finding Olaf. Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when made a Prisoner by dialogue exclusive to the Qubba Storyline. Emilia *Stats: 3/6/6/5 *Faction: Bunker A citizen in your bunker. Has a baby that was mutated by radiation. Initiates the side-quest of Emilia's Baby. Cannot actually join your Caravan as a mercenary. Rather, she joins temporarily as an Escorted person. Other bunker people Cannot actually join your Caravan as mercenaries. Rather, each of them joins temporarily as an Escorted person. *Sofia. Stats: 3/4/7/5 *Kim. Stats: 8/2/4/6 *Dag. Stats: 5/4/6/5 *Rafael. Stats: 5/5/5/5 *Puk. Stats: 5/5/5/5 *Sarah. Stats: 2/5/6/6 *Lars. Stats: 5/5/5/5 *Emil. Stats: 3/3/9/5 *Daniel. Stats: 4/8/3/5 *Anette. Stats: 5/6/7/2 *Said. Stats: 3/6/7/3 *Kristina. Stats: 7/4/6/3 *Lotte. Stats: 3/5/6/6 *Henrik. Stats: 3/4/5/8 *Vickie. Stats: 3/2/8/6 *Julia. Stats: 5/5/5/5 *Johan. Stats: 5/6/5/4 *Lotte. Stats: 5/4/3/7 *Christian. Stats: 5/3/6/5 *Magnus. Stats: 9/3/3/5 *Kristian. Stats: 3/7/6/4 *Ellen. Stats: 3/5/5/6 *Fredrik. Stats: 7/3/4/6 YourBunker01Sofia.png|Sofia YourBunker02Kim.png|Kim YourBunker03Dag.png|Dag YourBunker04Rafael.png|Rafael YourBunker05Puk.png|Puk YourBunker06Sarah.png|Sarah YourBunker07Lars.png|Lars YourBunker08Emil.png|Emil YourBunker09Daniel.png|Daniel YourBunker10Anette.png|Anette YourBunker11Said.png|Said YourBunker12Kristina.png|Kristina YourBunker13Lotte.png|Lotte YourBunker14Henrik.png|Henrik YourBunker15Vickie.png|Vickie YourBunker16Julia.png|Julia YourBunker17Johan.png|Johan YourBunker18Lotte.png|Lotte YourBunker19Christian.png|Christian YourBunker20Magnus.png|Magnus YourBunker21Kristian.png|Kristian YourBunker22Ellen.png|Ellen YourBunker23Fredrik.png|Fredrik Gallery Caravaneer Recruiting - Prisoner.PNG|Prisoner Caravaneer Recruiting - Escorted.PNG|Escorted Caravaneer Recruiting - Volunteer.png|Volunteer Caravaneer Recruiting - Temporary Companion.png|Temporary Companion Caravaneer Recruiting - Slave.png|Slave Caravaneer Recruiting - Mercenary.png|Mercenary